The Beacon Chronicles
by ChaosPhoenix11
Summary: Story that starts with Yang doing something rather unwise, and continues from that point. People get stronger, new people are befriended, new conflicts arise. Starts in between Volume 1 & 2, and will likely contain parts of Volume 2. Rated T for language and themes suitable for teens and above.


Yang's lungs burned as she wheezed, the impact of her hitting the hard floor taking the wind out of her. _God damn, that hurt. What the hell?_

Getting up off the floor, she bounced from foot to foot, before springing herself forward with her fist reared back, swinging forward at _his_ dumb face with a massive haymaker... And found that she had swung at open air. She only just turned around before meeting an elbow with her face at full force.

"Bastard..." She mumbled, as the owner of the aforementioned elbow stood over her. _How in the hell did I get myself in this position?_

* * *

Jaune walked into the cafeteria feeling absolutely exhausted and like he had just gotten beaten up by a gang of bullies. _Not far from the truth, come to think of it._ Jaune mused in his thoughts as he grabbed his food and walked over to the table where his team and team RWBY generally sat, which was currently seating everyone that was normally there when he got there, sans Ren and Nora.

As he walked over, he got a handful of odd looks, but none were as noticeable as the ones that Ruby and Yang were giving him as he sat down.

"Hey guys!" He greeted, suspicious and curious looks still painted on half of team RWBY's faces. Pyrrha chuckled lightly at their looks, knowing why they were looking at him in that way.

Jaune, finally having noticed their reactions to him, spoke up, "Uh, guys? Is something wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

"N-no, uh- You see-" Ruby stammered, trying to find words.

"You look like your just played chicken with a freight train. And lost." Yang piped up, in her sister's stead, causing Ruby to point and nod at her in agreement.

"Heh, yeah. About that. I kind of-"

"Got the living shit kicked out of you?" A voice from behind Jaune stated coyly, as he went to seat himself next to the blond boy.

Jaune looked to his left, confirming that it was who he thought before speaking, "Yeah. Pretty much perfectly explains it." Jaune glared at his teammate, making it clear who was at fault with the situation.

"And, if I may ask, WHY did you beat up your teammate?" Yang questioned, one elbow supporting her chin, clearly interested in his answer.

"Well it's not as though I just beat him up on a whim. He asked me to help train him in hand to hand fighting, as Jaune would not do well in any kind of altercation where he didn't have his weapon. He told me not to go easy, as he knew how to fight. I took that to heart." Ren smiled smugly as he looked at Jaune.

"And you were beat THAT badly? Wow, didn't know you were that weak, Jaune. You look much stronger." Ruby blurted out quickly, which roused Nora, who sat down in the middle of their conversation just moments ago.

"What's THAT supposed to mean, HUH? Ren is incredibly strong, especially with punchy stuff."

Upon hearing Nora's comment, Yang smiled rather coyly and started whistling offhandedly while itching her neck and looking unconvincingly nonchalant.

"...Yang? Got something to say?" Jaune asked apprehensively, noticing her demeanor.

"Me? Oh nothing. Just that I'm probably WAY better at 'punchy stuff' then he is." She grinned, her cockiness shining through in her wide smile and lilac eyes. Nora didn't look amused in the slightest.

"You think you can take on REN? HA! He would-"

"NORA!" Ren yelled, reigning in his overactive partner, stopping before Nora started anything on his behalf.

Pyrrha looked at Yang with a playful expression, "Somehow I doubt that."

"Hmph! Ren!" Yang raised her voice slightly as she stood up, and exclaimed, "I want to see if you live up to what your team says. Let's go for it. No Aura. No weapons. Hand to hand, tournament rules. first person's Aura to go into the red loses."

Ren sighed, _Somehow I get into something I didn't sign up for. Again._ _Oh well. I'll have some fun with it. _"Sure. Why not. I kind of want to spar with someone who is specialized in what I do anyway."

Yang whooped and thrust her fist in the air, "YEAH! You're goin' down, Ren! You don't know what you've unleashed."

"I'm sure that I don't. We'll see when the time comes."

* * *

**AN: So yeah, that was a thing! I had this idea somewhere around a week ago, and I liked it so much that I had to write it down so that I could make a story about it later. While this is my first story, I actually think that it didn't turn out too badly, at least so far. I would like nothing more in the entire world than if you were to leave me some feedback by any means that you can. I would really appreciate it. The next chapter will hopefully be much longer.**

**I cannot make any promises whatsoever as to what the length of this is going to ultimately be, as the fight is likely only the beginning. This is meant to take place between Volume 1 and 2, and we'll see how much it goes into the second volume. I also cannot promise any consistency in updates, as I am often busy or not in the mood. The more people that are interested, though, the more I will likely be in a good mindset to write. We'll see, in time. **

**Song of the chapter: Savior, by Rise Against. I like a lot of different music, so who knows what it may be next time.**


End file.
